


Hearts won

by LuisaGilead



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaGilead/pseuds/LuisaGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert and Inger flert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts won

\- Sai Artur Heath… Is it your desire to win my heart?

-  My shot is very good – he started, a grin in his lips –, but I wouldn’t aim that high, sai Inger.

Her smile fainted as she gazed at his eyes for a good amount of seconds.

\- For my own good, I hope not. – But she was smiling again.

The meaning behind her words

_(because I know it would hit me)_

did not have to be said aloud.


End file.
